Back To That Winter
by Crystalized Harmony
Summary: Ini hanya sebuah tipikal cerita romansa biasa. Tentang sepasang kekasih yang terjebak di ujung kata 'putus'. Dan tentang bagaimana mereka belajar dari peristiwa tersebut./"Seandainya saja aku bisa memutar ulang waktu, mungkinkah semuanya akan berbeda?"/A Tribute for Kou-Mi.
1. Chapter 1 : Christmas Day

**Back to that Winter**

* * *

Digimon Adventure sampai saat ini masih milik Toei dan aku sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini.

Setiap lirik lagu yang dikutipkan di fanfic ini merupakan properti SM Entertaiment, EXO dan setiap orang yang terlibat di dalamnya dan aku sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari sana. Aku hanya membantu mempromosikan LOL

Saran kecil dariku, sebaiknya kalian membaca fanfic ini seraya mendengarkan pula lagunya. Ngga ada maksud apa-apa sih, kali aja lebih dapet gitu _feel_ -nya. Tapi, tanpa sambil dengerin lagu juga tetep oke kok.

* * *

 _But this fanfic is mine_ —!

 _This fanfic belong to Invea_

* * *

Back to that Winter

* * *

Chapter 1 : Christmas Day

* * *

Pemuda berambut merah itu nampak asyik terlelap dalam tidurnya. Tirai yang menutupi jendela menghalau sinar matahari dari kedua bola matanya yang masih tersembunyi di balik sang kelopak—membuat dirinya larut terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya.

* * *

 _The morning I opened my eyes in heart fluttering excitement_

* * *

Sahutan burung-burung yang bertengger di ranting-ranting pohon halaman rumahnya sama sekali tak dapat mengusik tidurnya. Pun jua suara deringan jam beker yang saat ini kembali berdering untuk yang /mungkin/ kelima kalinya. Bahkan panggilan dari sang ibunda pun tak mampu mengindahkannya. Dia hanya akan bergumam sedikit sebelum menarik selimutnya menutupi kepalanya dan kembali terbuai dalam alam mimpinya. Ini sudah memasuki hari libur musim dingin. Dan ia berhak untuk tidur lebih lama dari biasanya.

Namun, saat ponselnya berdering, menyenandungkan nada-nada dari _ringtone_ -nya, menandakan sebuah notifikasi memasuki telepon genggamnya tersebut, tak lebih dari tiga detik dia langsung terkesiap bangun. Kedua kelopak matanya telah terbuka sepenuhnya. Dengan segera ia lantas meraih ponselnya dan melihat sebuah pesan baru di sana. _Dari kekasihnya_.

* * *

 _It's like the feeling of untying the ribbon of a present_

* * *

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Dia lantas membuka pesan tersebut dengan segera. Untaian kata-kata _khas_ orang yang amat disayanginya tertera di sana.

' _Mou, Koushiro! Kalau kau tidak bangun dan membalas pesanku ini dalam sepuluh detik, aku bersumpah aku akan ke rumahmu saat ini juga dan memberimu siraman air selamat pagi_ _—_ _!'_

Dia terkekeh dengan pesan tersebut. Itu hanya satu dari sekian banyak cara pacarnya itu mengekspresikan perasaan 'sayang'-nya. Jemarinya lalu bergerak lincah merangkai kata-kata lain untuk membalas _perasaan_ kekasihnya tersebut.

' _Mimi, aku sudah bangun. Kau sebaiknya segera memakan menu sarapanmu sebelum dingin. Aku tidak akan memaafkan diet untuk alasan apapun. Kau sudah lebih dari perfect.'_

Dia lalu menaruh kembali ponselnya di atas meja. Setidaknya Mimi tidak akan mengancamnya untuk kembali membalas pesannya selama kurang lebih satu jam ke depan. Dan itu cukup untuknya membersihkan diri dan makan. Sempurna.

Dia lalu meregangkan otot-ototnya sebelum menyampirkan sehelai handuk ke lehernya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Kekehannya kembali terdengar saat ia kembali mengingat isi pesan dari Mimi.

Pesan Mimi selalu ampuh menyadarkannya dari buaian sang bunga tidur. Terima kasih untuk setiap _ancamannya_ di akhir pesan. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Bukan berarti dia tidak menyukainya, sebaliknya ia menyukai kebiasaannya tersebut. Malah kalau boleh jujur, ia selalu menantikan pesan seperti apa yang akan menghampirinya esok hari. Itu seperti semacam hadiah spesial yang rutin ia dapatkan di setiap pagi. Dan karena itulah dia menyukainya, sangat menyukainya.

* * *

 _Just like the christmas day that I've always waited for_

* * *

"Jadi, Koushiro, kau akan berkencan dengan Mimi lagi hari ini?" Sang bunda menatap anak angkatnya tersebut dengan senyuman manis dan tatapan lembut. Sementara sang ayah memilih untuk tidak berkomentar, namun jelas terlihat telinganya telah terbuka lebar, menantikan jawaban dari sang anak.

Sementara itu, si pemuda berambut merah yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian keluarga kecil tersebut sontak tersedak. Segera ia lantas mengambil gelasnya dan meneguk air di dalamnya. Ia lantas berdehem dengan wajah memerah.

"Tidak, bu. Hari ini kami memutuskan untuk membeli hadiah natal satu sama lain, jadi tidak ada kencan untuk hari ini," jawabnya. Tampak wajah sang ibu sedikit mengerut kecewa.

"Sayang sekali." Sang anak menaikkan alis tebalnya, pandangan matanya teralih menatap sang bunda. "Padahal ibu berencana untuk menyiapkan makan malam spesial untuknya."

Koushiro kembali berdehem. Sang ayah tetap melanjutkan aktifitas makannya, walau ia mendengarkan dengan penuh seksama sedari tadi.

"Aku—Aku akan mengajaknya lain waktu."

Senyuman cerah kembali terhias di wajah sang bunda. "Itu bagus. Setidaknya beri tahu ibu satu hari sebelumnya." Nada suaranya terdengar lebih riang.

"Yah—" Sang Ayah pun lantas menoleh padanya, memamerkan barisan gigi-giginya yang tersusun rapi. "—rumah ini terasa sepi tanpanya."

Wajah Koushiro kembali memerah, semerah warna rambutnya. Perkataan ayahnya seolah-olah mengesankan Mimi memang tinggal di sana dan pergi jauh untuk sementara waktu. Walau tentu saja kenyataannya Mimi tidaklah /atau mungkin belum/ tinggal di sana.

Tapi—

—ia sepakat dengan perkataan ayahnya, bahwa rumah ini terasa sepi tanpa kehadirannya.

Mimi memang cukup sering menghabiskan waktu di rumahnya; bereksperimen memasak dengan ibunya, melakukan perawatan tubuh bersama ibunya, bercengkrama dengan ayahnya, atau sekedar mengunjungi Koushiro karena bosan. Tentu saja baik ayah maupun ibu Koushiro tak berkeberatan dengan itu semua. Mereka malah tampak menikmatinya. Setidaknya, Mimi tidak membuat mereka bosan saat menunggui anaknya yang asyik dengan laptopnya dan mengurung diri di kamar.

Koushiro sendiri sejujurnya sangat bersyukur kedua orang tuanya begitu menerima Mimi. Mimi adalah pacar pertamanya /dan ia juga berharap gadis itu menjadi pacar terakhir kalinya/, dan bagaimanapun juga, ia ingin hubungan antara pacarnya dan keluarganya pun sebaik hubungan antara dia dengan pacarnya. Setidaknya itu yang ada di pikirannya. Dan Mimi dapat mewujudkannya, bahkan tanpa perlu mengatakan hal itu padanya. Dan karena itu pulalah, Mimi tampak sangat spesial dalam pandangannya.

Karena kehadirannya akan senantiasa dinanti. Bukan hanya oleh dirinya. Bahkan juga oleh kedua orang tuanya.

* * *

 _Just like the christmas day_

 _When I think about you, I get excited like a kid just like those days_

* * *

"Aku berangkat!"

Koushiro mengetuk-ngetuk ujung kakinya ke lantai sebelum menutup pintu dan berjalan meninggalkan apartemen. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku mantel hijau lumutnya. Kabut tipis tampak senantiasa keluar setiap kali ia menghembuskan napas.

Otaknya mulai berpikir, memikirkan hadiah seperti apa yang harus dia berikan padanya. Sekalipun mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak kelas lima di bangku sekolah dasar, tetap saja dia tidak memahami seleranya.

Sebenarnya jika hanya untuk membuat Mimi senang, ada begitu banyak pilihan untuk membelikan sesuatu untuknya. Koushiro percaya; sebuah gaun, sekotak perlengkapan _make-up_ , atau mungkin parfum _merk_ terbaru sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya senang.

Tapi—

—ia tidak ingin sesuatu yang biasa seperti itu. Ia ingin sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang berkesan, sesuatu yang tidak biasa, sesuatu yang setidaknya dapat memberi makna untuknya.

Dia lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya, membaca pesan-pesan darinya. Siapa tahu dia tidak sengaja menyebutkan atau setidaknya _menyepetnya_ untuk membelikan hadiah tertentu.

Namun, nihil.

Tidak ada satu kata pun yang mengarah ke sana.

Walau senyum lain kembali mengembang di wajah Koushiro. Bagaimana tidak? Pesan-pesan dari Mimi selalu menghiburnya /dan itu mungkin menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa ia tidak pernah menghapusnya/.

Memang, kalau ia boleh jujur, tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari memikirkan pacarnya /bahkan tidak pula dengan menghabiskan waktu di depan laptopnya/. Entah bagaimana bisa, tapi memikirkan Mimi selalu membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih baik.

Entah itu sifat manjanya. Entah itu rengekan manisnya. Entah itu keantusiasannya.

Koushiro selalu menyukai segala apapun tentangnya. Semuanya.

Koushiro tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat mengamati salah satu pelayan di toko tersebut membungkus rapi kotak musik yang dipilihnya sebagai hadiah natal untuk Mimi. Dia tengah membayangkan ekspresi Mimi saat menerimanya.

 _Semoga saja dia akan menyukainya_.

Koushiro lantas membayar barang belanjaannya tersebut dan berjalan keluar toko dengan siulan pelan. Manik matanya lantas menatap sosok gadis berambut pink panjang tengah terduduk di halte bus tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Sebuah ide 'mengejutkan' Mimi menghampirinya. Itu akan menyenangkan walau bisa dipastikan Mimi pasti akan mengomelinya selepas itu. Tapi tak apa, omelannya tetap terdengar manis di telinganya dan ia pun menyukai _pout-_ an bibirnya.

Ia berjalan semakin dekat dan semakin dekat, hingga tinggal dua meter lagi dan—

* * *

 _You're just like christmas day_

* * *

—ia melihatnya. Melihat kekasihnya itu tersenyum lembut, bukan padanya. Tapi pada seorang pemuda asing berambut raven. Pemuda itu lantas menyapa bibir Mimi dengan bibirnya dan Mimi tampak menyambutnya.

Kantung belanjannya lantas terjatuh dari tangannya. Amarah tampak menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini akan terjadi padanya sebelumnya.

Dan suara jatuhnya kantung tersebut tentu saja tertangkap oleh telinga Mimi. Sang gadis lalu mendorong tubuh pemuda berambut raven itu sejenak dan menoleh. Wajahnya tampak pucat saat menatap kekasihnya berdiri di sana, terbakar amarah.

"Ko—Koushiro—"

Itu sangat menyakitkan. Melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu. Seolah gadis itu mengakui benar kesalahannya. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, dia berbalik, berlari pergi meninggalkan mereka. Tak dipedulikannya kantung belanjaannya yang tergeletak begitu saja di jalan. Pun jua dengan sahutan suara Mimi yang terus memanggilnya.

Natal tahun ini, sepertinya akan menjadi natal terburuk sepanjang hidupnya.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Star Part 1

Back to that Winter

* * *

Digimon Adventure sampai saat ini masih milik Toei dan aku sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini.

Setiap lirik lagu yang dikutipkan di fanfic ini merupakan properti SM Entertaiment, EXO dan setiap orang yang terlibat di dalamnya dan aku sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari sana. Aku hanya membantu mempromosikan LOL

Saran kecil dariku, sebaiknya kalian membaca fanfic ini seraya mendengarkan pula lagunya. Ngga ada maksud apa-apa sih, kali aja lebih dapet gitu _feel_ -nya. Tapi, tanpa sambil dengerin lagu juga tetep oke kok.

* * *

 _But this fanfic is mine_ —!

 _This fanfic belong to Invea_

* * *

Back to that Winter

* * *

Chapter 2 : The Star

* * *

Part 1

* * *

Koushiro terus berlari dan berlari. Diabaikannya pandangan orang-orang sekitar terhadapnya. Ia sudah tak peduli apa-apa lagi. Kejadian yang baru saja ia alami jauh melampaui apa yang bisa ia hadapi.

" _Tadaima..."_

Ia membuka pintu depan apartemen kediamannya dengan lunglai. Kedua sepatunya dilepas dengan malas.

Mendengar sahutan sang anak, sang ibu bergegas menyahut,"Oh, Koushiro, kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana dengan—"

Koushiro sudah tidak menangkap lagi kata-kata yang diucapkan ibunya ketika dia memasuki kamarnya, menutup pintunya rapat-rapat, memastikan tak ada yang bisa mengganggunya /atau melihatnya/ dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada daun pintu. Kedua kakinya ditekuk dan kepalanya tersembunyi di antara kedua lututnya. Air mata yang ia coba tahan selama dua puluh sampai dua puluh lima menit yang lalu akhirnya memberontak keluar, menembus batas terakhir dinding penghalangnya. _Ia merasa sangat lemah sekarang. Ia merasa menyedihkan._

Ia tahu, sejak dulu, lambat laun semua ini pasti akan terjadi. Ia tahu, sejak dulu, ia seharusnya tidak pernah berkata ' _ya'_ pada gadis Tachikawa tersebut. Ia tahu, sejak dulu, ia seharusnya sadar akan dirinya. Ia tahu, sejak dulu, seharusnya ia mempersiapkan dirinya untuk semacam ini. Ia tahu, sejak dulu, seharusnya ia tak pernah jatuh apalagi sedalam ini pada seorang Mimi Tachikawa.

Tapi—

—Ia kalah pada perasaannya sendiri. Akalnya kalah pada hatinya. Siapa pula yang mampu menahan pesona seorang Mimi?

Ya, ia tahu semua itu. Ia tahu semua itu.

* * *

 _Can I tell you a story of season?_

* * *

Sedari kecil, Koushiro memang terkenal menyendiri. Dia sebenarnya tidak bermaksud untuk seperti itu. Dia hanya seorang yang pemalu. Dia terlalu takut untuk memulai sebuah percakapan. Dia terlalu ragu untuk memulai perkenalan. Karena dia sadari, dia _berbeda_ dengan yang lain.

Dan di sinilah ia selalu berada, tenggelam dalam layar laptopnya. Cara terbaik baginya untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari yang lain. Cara terbaik baginya untuk tetap merasa senang dalam kesendirian. Cara terbaik baginya untuk tetap memiliki tempat tanpa perlu bergantung pada yang lain.

Sampai—

—Dia menemukan gadis cilik itu. Si mempesona yang pesonanya melebihi keindahan galaksi antariksa. Tak bukan dan tak lain adalah Mimi Tachikawa.

* * *

 _Past the very dark forest, a white star fell upon the world_

* * *

Koushiro sebenarnya tahu gadis berambut cokelat panjang itu; dan juga seluruh teman sekelas lainnya. Hanya sekedar tahu bukan kenal. Tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas di benaknya dia dapat berkenalan dengannya. Karena dia tahu, dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk itu.

Sampai, Tuhan mungkin ingin membuktikan padanya, bahwa Ia dapat berkehendak sekeinginan-Nya. Ia mungkin hendak menegurnya, bahwa tak ada yang tak mungkin dalam genggaman-Nya.

Malam itu satu dari sekian malam musim panas. Koushiro seperti biasa, mengikuti perkemahan musim panas, persis seperti anak-anak lainnya, persis seperti kegiatan tahunannya.

Dan seperti kebiasaannya pula di tahun-tahun sebelumnya, dia seringkali malam-malam diam-diam bersembunyi mengasingkan dirinya dari yang lain. Jauh melewati gelapnya hutan, di atas bukit, di pinggir tebing, di mana siapapun dapat melihat jutaan bintang menampakkan kilau pesonanya pada dunia.

* * *

 _It was a night where nothing special was going on_

* * *

Malam itu sebenarnya satu dari sekian malam biasa dalam benak Koushiro. Tidak pernah ia membayangkan kejutan apapun dari Tuhan sedang menantinya di sana. Dia hanya terfokus pada layar laptopnya, mengolah setiap angka dan huruf, membentuk kode-kode rumit yang mungkin tak dapat dipahami anak sekolah dasar seusianya.

Tapi, dia sendiri mengakuinya bukan, bahwa dia memang _berbeda_?

Baginya, mengolah setiap data menjadi kumpulan pengetahuan baru merupakan hal yang lebih dari sekedar menyenangkan untuknya. _Itu_ sangat menghiburnya. Kehausannya akan ilmu pengetahuan membuatnya asyik sendiri tenggelam dalam dunianya dan laptopnya.

* * *

 _But after I lifted my head, I discovered something dazzling_

* * *

Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya, setiap kali ia tenggelam dalam aktivitasnya bersama sang laptop tercinta, ia seringkali tidak terlalu memperhatikan kedaan sekitarnya, termasuk saat ini.

Angin malam yang bertiup semakin dingin, gemerlap bintang di langit, bahkan suara ribut hewan-hewan musim panas di hutan nyaris tak didengarnya. Termasuk suara lembut itu. Suara yang tidak pernah menyerah mencoba untuk terus menggapainya.

"—Hei! Aku bilang, hei! _Mou_ , kau mendengarku tidak sih? HEI—!"

Koushiro kecil tersontak mendengar suara dengan nada tinggi tersebut. Nyaris saja laptop kesayangannya terlepas dari tangannya. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara—

"Hei, apa yang—"

—Hampir-hampir membentaknya ketika matanya terpaku menatap sosok gadis di hadapannya. Itu dia! Mimi Tachikawa!

* * *

 _There is a shining star far above_

* * *

Mata Koushiro terkejap saat menatap sang gadis bermarga Tachikawa tersebut. Gadis itu tampak membungkukkan badannya, menatap lekat Koushiro. Tanpa disadarinya, pipinya merona memerah. Dia tak pernah sedekat ini /secara fisik/ dengan orang lain, apalagi seorang perempuan.

Dia meneguk ludah. _Pout-_ an bibirnya sama sekali tidak dapat menyembunyikan kecantikan sang gadis kecil. Kekesalan yang nampak di wajahnya tak menghilangkan pesona manis rupanya.

Koushiro meneguk ludah, lagi. Pandangannya dengan segera dia alihkan dari gadis berambut cokelat panjang tersebut.

"—A—Ada perlu apa denganku?"

Gadis itu menegakkan kembali posisi berdirinya. Kedua lengannya bersilang di depan dadanya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? Tidak seharusnya kamu sendirian di tempat seperti ini, nanti guru-guru bisa khawatir dan mencarimu."

Koushiro masih belum berani menatap Mimi. Kepalanya masih tertoleh ke pinggir. Sementara itu, tangannya ia tempelkan pada rerumputan.

"K—Kamu sendiri tidak seharusnya berada di sini—! Guru-guru akan jauh lebih mengkhawatirkanmu!" seru laki-laki berambut merah tersebut. Si anak perempuan terkekeh, dia lalu berjalan tepat menuju arah penglihatan Koushiro. Dengan seketika membungkukkan badannya, mempertemukan wajah mereka dengan jarak beberapa inchi saja.

"Ibuku bilang, kamu harus menatap mata lawan bicaramu setiap kali kamu mengatakan sesuatu."

 _Puff_ _—_ _!_

Seketika wajah Koushiro sewarna dengan warna rambutnya, memerah dengan cepat. Meneguk ludah kembali, ia segera memundurkan kepalanya ke belakang, berusaha menambah jarak di antara mereka. Dia tidak pernah sedekat ini /sekali lagi secara fisik/ dengan orang lain, apalagi seorang perempuan, dan dia belum siap untuk ini, dan mungkin tak akan pernah siap untuk yang satu ini.

Dia menundukkan pandangannya. "M—Maaf."

Mimi—seolah tidak memahami kondisi—menempelkan kedua telapak tangan kecilnya pada pipi merah Koushiro, menaikkan wajahnya sedikit ke atas dan mempertemukan manik mata keduanya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kau harus menatap mata lawan bicaramu setiap kali kamu mengatakan sesuatu."

Lagi, Koushiro meneguk ludah. Kedua kelopak matanya tertutup rapat beberapa detik setelahnya. Perasaan aneh mengaliri tubuhnya kala jantungnya mulai berdegup dengan lebih cepat.

"Ma—"

" _Mou_ , matamu harus menatap mataku kalau kau hendak mengatakan sesuatu!"

Omelan Mimi memotong perkataannya. Koushiro meneguk ludah, lagi dan lagi. Kedua bahunya gemetar saat dia ragu-ragu membuka kelopak matanya. Pikirannya kembali buyar saat matanya kembali bertemu dengan milik sang gadis. Otaknya tak dapat memproses apa yang telah ia rencanakan untuk dikatakan sebelumnya.

"A—A—A—"

Dia tergagap. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Mulutnya terbuka dengan kaku. Suaranya serasa terkunci di tenggorokan.

Mimi memiringkan kepalanya, menatapnya dengan senyuman lembut.

"Hm?" Dia menantikan kata-kata keluar dari mulut sang laki-laki.

"Ma—Ma—Maaf."

Mimi tersenyum semakin lembut. Dia lalu menepuk pundak Koushiro.

" _Yosh_! _Yosh_! Seperti itu, mudah sekali bukan? Kau berhasil melakukannya."

Wajah Koushiro semakin memerah, ia lalu mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke arah layar laptopnya. Jemarinya lalu menari di atas _keyboard_ , berpura-pura mengetik sesuatu walau hakikatnya kinerja otaknya buyar sudah oleh semua yang telah terjadi secara mendadak itu.

Merasa diindahkan, Mimi lantas mengambil posisi tepat di samping Koushiro, membuat jantung laki-laki itu semakin cepat berdegup. Sementara itu, wajahnya sudah tampak seperti terbakar saja.

Mimi lalu membungkukkan punggungnya, menatap layar laptop Koushiro. Ia lalu kembali memiringkan kepalanya saat membaca barisan kode sebuah program. "Apa ini?"

"I—Ini suatu kode pemograman, aku sedang berusaha untuk memogram suatu—"

"A—Ah!" Desahan dari sang gadis memotong kembali perkataannya. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

Dia lalu menarik badannya dan lantas membaringkan punggungnya di atas rerumputan. Sementara itu, Koushiro berusaha untuk kembali tenggelam membisu dalam layar laptopnya.

"Hei—!" panggil gadis itu kemudian. Koushiro tertekuk kikuk.

"Y—Ya?"

"Langit sedang indah-indahnya dan kamu hanya menyembunyikan kepalaku di balik benda bodoh itu—!"

"Eh—?"

Koushiro tersentak. Dia lalu menatap gadis di sebelahnya. Gadis itu menatap balik ke arahnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Coba saja lihat ke atas!" ujarnya lagi. Koushiro kemudian menuruti perintahnya, menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit malam.

"Indah bukan?" sahutnya. Koushiro menggangguk. Sebuah senyuman kecil terlukis di wajahnya.

"Ah! Kau tersenyum!" sahutnya lagi dengan nada yang lebih riang. Wajah Koushiro kembali memerah. Gadis itu tanpa sepengetahuan sang laki-laki bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan mem- _poke_ pipi Koushiro.

"Kamu tahu, kamu terlihat lebih tampan saat tersenyum," puji Mimi dengan polosnya. Hal itu dengan sukses membuat torehan warna merah di pipi Koushiro semakin merona. Dia menatap perempuan salah satu teman sekelasnya malu-malu. _Gadis itu berusaha keras untuk membuatnya menjadi lebih baik_.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
